HUNHAN : LUNCH
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [HunHan] [romance] Hanya salah satu drabble receh yang unfaedah xixixi DLDR! BUDAYAKAN REVIEW JUSEYO .
1. Chapter 1

**_LUNCH_**

 **Author : Park RinHyun/ Ekapark1992**

 **Genre : _Romance/Drama/School Life_**

 ** _Cast :_**

 ** _* Oh Sehun_**

 ** _* Lu Han_**

 ** _Disc :_ Aku hanya meminjam nama para tokoh , tapi ide gajelas original punyaku :)**

* * *

 _Back Sound : Produce 101 season 2 - It's me (PICK ME) )_

 **Happy reading :D**

Oh Sehun, sang bintang lapangan. Dia kapten sepak bola sekolah. Tampan. Populer. Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Dia juga pemegang juara umum kedua, _dua tahun berturut-turut._

 _Jangan lupa , dia adalah putra pertama pemilik Oh Corp. Calon pewaris ._

Di sisi lain ~

Lu Han. Dia hanya siswa yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Wajahnya tampan, hingga mendekati cantik. Dia salah satu pemain _futsal_ tumpuan sekolah.

Dia memang kurang populer, tapi hampir semua penghuni sekolah mengetahui namanya.

Dan hari ini ...

Bel istirahat pertama sudah selesai bernyanyi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Seisi kelas telah berhamburan, berlomba mencari pengisi perut setelah kepala mereka dijejali rumus-rumus Fisika selama tiga jam ditambah Matematika sejam.

Jangan lupakan kalau mereka akan berhadapan dengan Matematika _lagi_ setelah ini.

Jadi perut yang keroncongan harus terisi _full,_ bukan ?

Tapi sepertinya tidak semua dari mereka meninggalkan kelas.

Lu Han salah satunya.

Alasannya, karena ia telah membaw bekal makan siangnya. Dengan riang namja _imut_ bersurai ikal itu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

Berbentuk wajah _Hello_ _Kitty._ Heol jangan heran , Lu Han adalah penggemar beratnya.

Namja itu menaruh kotak bekalnya di atas meja. Membukanya dengan antusias.

 _Oh,lihatlah._

Mata rusa itu berbinar cantik menatap isi kotak bekalnya.

 _Beijing Fried Rice_ racikan tangan Zhang Yixing sahabat tersayangnya.

Ia baru akan menelan suapan yang ketiga saat sang pujaan hati ( _re: Oh Sehun)_ menarik bangku yang berada tepat didepannya. Lalu duduk manis berhadapan dengannya.

 _Dugeun dugeun dugeun..._ Luhan mengumpat dalam hati mendengar irama jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Dia grogi.

"Waaaaah ,Nasi Goreng Beijing ? Kelihatannya lezat. Ini untukku saja ya, Luhan-ah ", ucap Sehun.

Mata Lu han hampir tak berkedip.

Didepannya, Sehun dengan cuek menyabotase jatah makan siangnya. Pria pucat itu mengambil sendok yang masih Luhan pegang. Meninggalkan jemari Luhan yang mengenggam udara.

Satu kedip.

Sehun dengan lahapnya menyantap nasi goreng didalam kotak bekalnya.

Dua kedip. Tiga kedip.

"Pelan-pelan... nanti kau bisa tersedak-"

"Uhuk..."

Sehun benar-benar tersedak , _pemirsa sekalian._ _Refleks,_ Luhan menyodorkan satu kotak _Banana Milk._ Sehun tak brutal ia meminum _Banana Milk_ yang tersisa 3/4 karena Luhan sudah meminumnya lebih dulu.

 _Glek...glek. .glek Banana Milk_ itu ludes dalam beberapa detik.

Tanpa sadar Luhan meraba bibir merah muda miliknya sendiri. _Indirect Kiss. Aigoo..._ Luhan merona seketika .

 **Beberapa menit setelahnya...**

"Oh Sehun, ini pesananmu" , Park Chanyeol sahabat karib Oh Sehun bersuara. Luhan kaget , ia tak tahu kapan pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ini pengganti bekal makan siangmu", Sehun mengangsurkan sebuah kantung kertas. Luhan menerimanya dengan dahi sedikit berkerut , diintipnya isi kantung. Ada 3 bungkus _Sandwich_ daging dan juga dua kotak _Banana Milk_ didalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau keberatan jika aku memintamu membawa kotak bekal dobel? Tolong bawakan aku telur gulung "

Sehun melempar senyum.

Luhan melongo.

Tapi degup jantungnya berlompatan.

"Hey "

Luhan mengerjap kaget.

"Bb-baiklah. Akan aku -bawakan"

"Terima kasih, _Luhannie~"_

 _Oh My God! Kalau ini mimpi , jangan bangunkan Luhan ._

 _Wkwkw_

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Halooo :D**

 **Kali ini _my first_ _drabble_ Hunhan.**

 **[Create : 26/January/2016]**

 **Daripada teronggok di buku mending kupindahin ya,kan ?**

 **Boleh minta upah review? Fav ? Follow juga ding :v Kali aja aku berminat jadiin _series XD_**

 **N b :**

 **Aku jatuh hati sama Jihoon _si wink boy_ _Produce 101 btw ~_**

 **Centernya unyu kadang2 :v**

 **Ada yg ngikutin?**

 **btw #GwsJackson ,Kesayangan gatse ,walaupun aku gak ngebiasin gege hihi**

 **Byeeee ***


	2. SEQUEL UP :)

**Pocky?**

 **Author : Park RinHyun**

 **Oh Sehun - Lu Han**

 ** _Drama-Romance(?)-School Life_**

 **Rate : T**

 ** _*ekapark*_**

 _(Back Sound : BAP - Wake me up )_

 **Selamat membaca~**

Lu Han itu mungil. Berat badannya stagnan diangka itu-itu saja walaupun beberapa bungkus camilan ia habiskan setiap harinya.

Dia juga sangat suka minum _Banana Milk,_ setiap hari pasti terselip 2 botol dikantung rahasianya, dan tingginya nggak nambah juga. Padahal _Banana Milk_ itu kan susu, ada kandungan kalsiumnya juga ,kan ?

Jadi sejak usia 15 Luhan berhenti mengecek berat badannya, tingginya juga. Dia berpikir percuma dicek tiap bulan nggak ada perubahannya.

* **ekapark***

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua dibulan Maret.

Dari awal bulan Luhan sudah menyisihkan uang jajannya yang bisa disebut terbatas untuk jatah camilan. Tapi, pagi tadi dia menemukan lemarinya kosong. Padahal untuk persediaan sebulan. Diam-diam Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sulit mengontrol nafsu makannya.

Dia berencana untuk memborong snack setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Siang itu angin sepoi-sepoi. Istirahat kedua. Luhan memilih menikmati angin ditaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan luas sembari bersandar dikursi panjang.

Tapi, tak ada angin apalagi hujan tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dan menyorongkan 2 kotak _Pocky rasa Cokelat juga Matcha._

Luhan kaget. Bukan Luhan namanya kalau nggak bisa mengontrol aura bunga-bunga yang nggak bisa ia tolak.

Sebenarnya Luhan nggak terlalu kaget. Karena semenjak _'Insiden makan siang'_ beberapa waktu lalu Sehun sudah tak ragu mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau sekadar ngobrol ringan.

"Untukku ?", Luhan memastikan.

Sehun berdecak ringan.

"Tentu. Kuperhatikan seharian ini kau tidak _ngemil._ Jatahmu _ludes,_ ya?"

 _Ceplas ceplos. Khas Sehun sekali._

 _"Sok tahu_ ", cibir Luhan.

"Jadi kau mau _Pocky_ ini atau tidak ? Tanganku pegal"

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Luhan sebenarnya **_sangat-sangat bahagia,_** jarang-jarang kan Sehun berbaik hati menawarkan makanan seperti ini. Tapi dia masih sedikit _gengsi._

"Jangan banyak mikir, kalau mau tinggal terima ,kan ?", Sehun jadi kesal sendiri.

Luhan menimbang sedetik, sedetik kemudian kotak _Pocky rasa Cokelat_ ada digenggamannya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _Pocky rasa Matcha_ masih ada ditangannya. Sepertinya Luhan tak berminat mengambilnya.

"Lalu yang ini?"

"Untukmu saja. Aku tak suka rasa _Matcha"_ , jelas Luhan. Jemarinya sudah membuka kotak _Pocky._

 _"_ Tidak suka? Kemarin kau makan _Cornetto Matcha"_

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan. Tidak terlalu dekat.

 _"_ Beda tahu. Kalau _Cornetto Matcha_ enak . Aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak untuk _Pocky Matcha_ "

"Aku pernah mencoba sekali. Dan aku kapok. Rasanya membuatku mual", tanpa disadarinya Luhan malah _curhat._

Sehun anteng mendengarkan. Luhan yang banyak bicara membuatnya senang. Ia senang bisa mendapati ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Nada suaranya yang naik-turun. Bibirnya mengulum senyum.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat kedua mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol dibarengi _ngemil snack_ berbentuk _stick_ yang membuat ketagihan.

Fakta yang Sehun dapat hari ini :

 ** _[Luhan menyukai Cornetto Matcha ,tapi benci Pocky Matcha]_**

 ** _Fin._**

 **A.n :**

 **Buat reviewer di 'LUNCH' dan 'AMBIGU' .** ** _Jeongmal gomawoyo ^_^_**

 **Jujur aku bahagiaaaaaa bgt dengan respon kalian yang begitu manis hihihi**

 **Teruntuk yang nagih** ** _SEQUEL_** **AMBIGU . KALIAN JAHAT _**

 **Padahal itu** ** _first time_** **nulis rate M . Dan sengaja dibikin gajelas bin gantung, karena aku sendiri gapaham Sehun** **Makhluk** **apaan XD**

 **Kapan2 kalo aku udah dapat** ** _Laptop_** **yaaaa. Bantu mengaminkan :D Amin.**

 **Ini yaaa lanjutan Hunhan :D Semoga suka walaupun aku baper nulisnya kekekeke**

 **N.b :**

 **GET WELL SOON MAK HIME ALIAS HIMCHAN BAP. YA ALLAH ,AKU KAGET BACA ARTIKEL MAK CEDERA DIBAGIAN RUSUK :( :(**

 **JANGAN MAKSAIN DIRI YAAA. KATANYA FOKUS KE VOKAL ARTINYA GAK IKUTAN DANCE.**

 **DANNN**

 **BUAT KABAR RENCANA SUBUNIT NCT INDO ? AKU KAGET WOIII.**

 **MASIH GAGAL PAHAM JUGA :v**

 ** _Happy late White Day :-*_**

 ** _Byeeeeeee :-*_**


End file.
